The Secret
by Glee-Santana-addicted
Summary: Santana est une jeune lycéen, populaire, intelligente et sexy mais loin d'être comme les autres le pensent. Une personne va l'aider à s'assumer réellement... G!p Santana Mes résumés sont nuls
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

POV: Santana

7:00 : Le réveil sonne, je l'éteins et traîne dans mon lit.

"Putin" je gémie. Fichu puberté avec toutes ses hormones, fichu corps anormale, fichu bite.

Je me lève et me dépêche d'aller dans ma salle de bain.

Pas que mes parents ne sois pas au courant de ma différence mais... J'en ai honte, je me déshabille, entre dans la douche et regarde vers le bas de mon corps.

Je vois ma bite en érection de 21 cm, je regrette cette grandeur, une fois deux cheerleders se déhanchaient devant moi à l'entrainement et le sang a commencé à affluer dans ma bite, j'ai eu du mal à le cacher. J'ai du trouver rapidement une excuse pour sortir.

...

Je sors de la douche et me prépare pour le lycée.

...

Je prends ma voiture de sport rouge et me rend au lycée. Je retrouve Quinn et Brittany puis nous faisons notre entrée dans les couloirs, la tête haute.

Arriver au casier de Brittany, elle demande "Les filles ça vous dit une petite soirée pyjama se soir?" avec son enthousiasme habituel.

J'hésite

"C'est une très bonne idée Britt!" s'exclame Quinn."Et toi Santana tu viens?" Britt fait ses yeux de chiot, je craque "Oui bien sûr" Merde qu'es que j'ai dit.

...

Le reste de la journée se passe normalement

...

Je passe chercher mes affaires chez moi et je vais chez Britt.

Je panique, je ne sais pas qu'es qui va se passer se soir et demain comment vais je faire avec la barre du matin...

J'arrive chez Brittany, sa mère m'ouvre, Quinn est déjà là. Elles lisent des magazines people sur le lit, je m'installe avec elle et prend un aussi un magazine.

Nous discutons de tous et de rien, quand Quinn aborde le sujet "Berry": "Vous avez vu Berry qui chante encore une chanson d'amour à Finn... pff... tellement chiant"

"J'ai eu envie de me lever et de lui fourrer son horrible pull avec des reines dans la bouche pour qu'elle arrête enfin de chanter" dis-je

Nous rions toutes les trois, puis Brittany dit "Elle est sexy avec ses jupes d'écolières" ... Attend elle a dit quoi ?! "Britt tu viens vraiment de dire que Berry est sexy?" "Ouais ses longues jambes, son petit cul, la cambrure de son dos, sa peau bronzer... " J'ai l'image de Berry en lingerie sexy dans une position aguicheuse... merde j'ai la trique... "Brittany tu ne serais pas attirée par les filles?" demande Quinn "Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais embrassée de fille et je ne pense pas qu'une fille voudrais bien m'embrasser.." dit-elle tristement.

Soudain Quinn dit quelque chose d'improbable "Moi je veux bien" moi qui bandais déjà, je n'en peux plus. Les visages de Britt et Q se rapproche doucement, leurs lèvres ne son plus qu'a quelques centimètres, leurs regards se croise finalement leurs lèvres se scelles dans un baiser timide. Merde, il faut que je sorte maintenant. Je me lève et part m'enfermer dans la salle de bain de Britt, je baisse mon jogging et mon boxeur serré pour laisser sortir l'érection qui fait rage dans mon pantalon.

Je dois m'occuper de ma bite mais Q et Britt son à côté, Merde Q et Britt qui s'embrasse, ma main part d'elle même sur ma bite. Ma main s'active de plus en plus j'essaie d'aller le plus vite possible, je ne veux pas qu'elles savent se que je fais la dedans. Je sens que je vais venir, je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas gémir trop fort et m'approche des toilettes pour ne pas en mettre partout. Je viens assez discrètement, nettoie le sperme qui est à coté, me lave les mains, sort et retourne dans la chambre.

"Tu faisais quoi?" m'interroge Quinn " Rien, je ne me sentais pas bien alors je suis allé me mettre de l'eau sur le visage" en essayant d'être le plus crédible possible " D'accord" Je vois sur son visage qu'elle est méfiante.

La mère de Brittany nous appelle pour le diner

...

Nous sommes remontées, on a discutées et vers 23h nous nous sommes couchées... à trois dans le lit deux places de Britt, Q et Britt de chaque coté et moi au milieu. La nuit va être longue…


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut ! D'abord je voudrais remercier tous les gens qui on laisser des reviews et m'excuser de l'attente pour le 2eme chapitre et les fautes **

POV Santana

J'ouvre les yeux, le soleil traverse les volets ce qui éclaire doucement la pièce. J'observe la pièce, tout est flou, je ne la reconnais pas et je suis allonger sur un lit que je ne reconnais pas non plus… quand soudain je vois Quinn, debout, nu, devant moi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est nu mais qu'es-ce qu'elle est sexy !

- Tu veux qu'ont s'amuse ?

Elle le dit avec une voix tellement sexy, que là maintenant j'ai vraiment envie de m'amuser avec elle !

Je me lève et m'approche d'elle doucement en attrapant ses hanches, elle se rapproche au plus près de moi et se frotte contre ma bite

Elle approche lentement ses lèvres des miennes, nos lèvres commencent par s'effleurer puis se rencontre vraiment dans des baisers brûlants.

Elle descend rapidement ses mains là où j'en est besoin, sentant mon excitation.

Elle commence par me caresser puis m'enlève mon pantalon de joggings et je vois ses yeux s'élargir en voyant l'érection qui fait rage dans mon caleçon. Elle m'assoie sur le bord du lit et se met à genoux entre mes jambes puis tire sur mon caleçon laissant apparaitre ma bite.

- Quelqu'un est une grande fille ! dit-elle en se léchant les lèvres.

Elle attrape ma bite, se penche et commence à lécher mon gland.

Petit à petit elle met ma bite dans sa bouche et fait tourner sa langue autour de mon gland

- Putin Quinn ! Je vais jouir !

Elle enlève ma bite de sa bouche et me branle pour me faire jouir.

Je jette ma tête en arrière en gémissant tellement c'est bon.

POV Quinn

Le soleil brille, c'est l'heure de se lever… Ppff j'ai pas envie !

Je sens quelque chose de dure qui pointe sur mon cul et les bras de Santana m'entours.

Attend quoi ?! Santana contre moi et un truc dur qui pointe… serait-il possible que... non c'est impossible !

Il faut que je vérifie, je me retourne le plus doucement possible pour me pas la réveiller.

Ok, Britt dort encore et se sourire béat sur le visage de Santana me fait encore plus flipper !

Bon aller je regarde ! OH … MY GOD ! C'est officiel Santana Lopez a une bite et pas une petite d'après se que je vois ! Son « rêve » doit être bien pour qu'elle soit dans cet état.

Santana commence a remué, elle va se réveiller !

Je fais quoi ? Merde elle se réveille !


End file.
